


Erochikku (erotic)

by eilonwe



Series: Erotic first love [1]
Category: Cinema Bizarre, Lycaon
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Jack Strify (vocalist for Cinema Bizarre) x Hiyuu (Bassist for Lycaon)<br/>Inspired by this song by Lycaon : EROS  --  Lyrics here: http://www.kiwi-musume.com/lyrics/lycaon/eros.html<br/>Disclaimers: I made this all up. I know no one, nor make any claims that this is anything other than the product of my pervy imagination. Created for the october fic challenge for obsure_fic, but I don't actually remember if I finished it on time or even if I posted it.  I may have given Strify and Hiyuu piercings, tattoos or skills they don't posess IRL.. but this is fantasy so deal with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a rotten beginning has a blissful end

Jack was having a shitty day.  Actually it _should_  have been a great day, after all their band was on a world-wide tour and they were in the beautiful country of Japan of all places!  But, truth was, there had been poor turn-out for their first two lives and   _then_   his girlfriend had decided to break up with him.  In public and on social media too. She was cheating, and had informed him of their breakup by posting a picture of herself giving head to someone else. **_Goddamn Fucking FaceWHORE!_  **  Jack considered deleting his profile and just keeping the band's page.  He didn't want to read another humiliating post to his "wall" from that damn social blunder.  He'd been so pissed he'd thrown his phone causing the screen to crack.  Then he'd taken a cab and just let them drive around for a while before he climbed out at what looked like an interesting place to take a walk.  Too late, he realized that now his phone was getting shitty signal, the GPS map thingy wouldn't work, and he was lost.  He couldn't remember the name of his hotel, and had no way to get back to his band.  He was pissed and frustrated and scared. 

Before coming to Japan, he would have said he was confident in his ability to get around in a foreign country.  Proud of himself for being able to speak 4 languages fluently : Danish, English, German and French as well as a splattering of Italian. In truth they were all "Romantic" languages and related to each other in structure and form, thus easier to learn together.  This was Japan though, and Asian languages were an entirely different animal.  He felt helpless and stupid, and he stood out with his white-blonde hair and pale Caucasian features. As an artist it was something he often cultivated, not wanting to be "normal", but here it just made people stare at him, the older generation obviously disapproving of his appearance.  The night descended and Jack found himself drawn toward the sounds of music, the one haven with which he was familiar.

Rounding the corner he found himself in line to get into a club that was a block and a half ahead.   _It must be a popular place._   Jack thought to himself, smiling when he recognized the name of the club.  It was a chain type place that often featured live music and Cinema Bizarre had been booked to play at 4 of them during this tour, though Jack didn't think they were booked to play at this particular one.  He fished in his pocket for the VIP card all of the band members had been given at the start of the tour.  It was a perk the club offered to foreign bands performing at their venues, since they wanted the bands to spend their drinking money there when they weren't performing. When Jack finally got to the door man, the giant sumo-wrestler sized bouncer nodded to another security guard, who escorted Jack up to the VIP section of the club.  It was a nice balcony, lined with comfy leather couches, coffee tables, and mood lighting.  The balcony offered an excellent view of the stage without the crush of the crowd and even offered its own small private dance floor. There were a few groups of glamorous people sitting around, but Jack didn't know enough about Japanese celebrities to recognize any of them.

A waitress dressed in a very revealing outfit came over and took his drink in order in English, something for which he was grateful.  He listened to the band that was playing, enjoying the sound even though it had a harder edge to it than his own music.  When the waitress came back with his drink order he asked her who was playing.  "Oh that's Lycaon, they're an indies band but they are gaining popularity.  The vocalist is Yuuki, the Guitarist on the left is Zero, the Guitarist on the right is Satoshi and the Bassist is Hiyuu.  I think they have a guest drummer today though. Not sure who he is."  The waitress helpfully explained.  Nodding Jack moved closer to the railing, sipping his drink and enjoying the music.  The band was certainly different from his own in both sound and look.  It was difficult to tell from this distance if the members were even male or female for they were dressed in a mixture of clothing that gave them a rather androgynous look.  Still, it was energetic and refreshing to watch.  Too soon it seemed the set was over, and the Band left the stage to take a break.  Jack found himself smiling in spite of himself and sat back to order another drink, hoping that they would play another set but glad that he'd gotten to see what he did even if they didn't. 

He was a bit surprised, though he really shouldn't have been, to see the band climb up the back stairs and take over one of the couches. The waitress seemed to have expected them because she arrived with a pitcher of beer and a round of shots and placed them on the table in front of the band.  By this time Jack was feeling a bit of a buzz from his drinks, so he decided to make a fool of himself and speak to them.  Walking over he smiled at the Bassist, who was the first band member to acknowledge his presence, and who smiled in return.  "I  liked your last song, it was... _different_  - though I wish I knew what the lyrics meant.  I don't think I've ever heard a band that sounded quite like you guys do." 

The Bassist laughed and said something to his bandmates who also laughed.  He scooted over and motioned for Jack to join them. "Come drink with us.  I explain our music.  You are ... ah... ah... you sing for Cinema Bizuh... Bizarre, hai?"  The Bassist seemed rather pleased that he had recognized Jack, and Jack was a bit shocked to have been recognized in Japan no less. 

Jack blushed and nodded, taking a seat beside the Bassist.  "Yes, I'm our vocalist.  Though I'm shocked to be recognized... we've had a _horrible_ turnout the last two shows. "  Jack made a face and sighed as he finished off his drink. The pretty bassist put his arm around Jack's shoulders and pulled him closer, pushing a drink toward him. "It will get better, you'll see. For tonight, just drink and forget about your troubles.  We'll take good care of you, right?"  Hiyuu said, motioning toward his bandmates.

Jack smiled, relaxing as the warmth of the arm draped across his shoulders settled into him.  Hiyuu stayed liked that, draped upon him the rest of the night and he had to admit it... felt nice.  Jack felt the alcohol buzzing through him as each band member left, one by one, until at last he found himself alone with Hiyuu.   A beautiful face pulled him close to nibble drunkenly on his ear.  "We should cut out, the waitress called us a cab"  Hiyuu said, nudging Jack to slide out so they could leave.  He tried not to shiver too much at the brush of lips to his ear. Hiyuu couldn't have meant the innuendo in that teasing nibble.

Drunkenly hanging on to each other they made their way to the waiting cab, Hiyuu resuming his position of plastering himself to Jack's side, arm on his shoulders.  To a stranger it would probably just look... overly friendly since they weren't kissing.  And oh how easy it would be for him to be pulled into meet those pierced lips.  Jack tried not to think about that.  Sure, Jack had playfully kissed his friends on stage but in spite of the way he acted, he wasn't gay.  He'd never ... _really_... kissed a man, had never even really thought about it.  Until now. 

Like himself, there was just something about Hiyuu's appearance that was androgynous, a perfect blend of male and female.  Even his body was as perfectly balanced as his face.  Jack let his eyes wander the expanse that was pressed so close to him.  Long firm torso of a man, curvy hips of a woman.  And _OH my_... that bulge was _definitely_ male.  Was Hiyuu sporting an erection?  Why?  Was it just... a normal drunk reaction?  It couldn't be because of him?  Could it?  And what if that was the case?

Jack was saved from having to continue that line of thought when the cab stopped and Hiyuu opened the door, pulling Jack to follow him, a slurred thank you in japanese falling from his lips, one of the few phrases he knew.  Hiyuu stretched his body and took in a deep breath before pulling Jack close again.  "You okay?  You kind of ah... not all there... on way over..." Hiyuu said, his speech far clearer than his own felt. 

Jack nodded "Just drunk."  Hiyuu nodded and pulled him along, leaving Jack to wonder why the hell he was allowing himself to be led so easily along. 

Hiyuu smiled to himself, supremely happy and supremely turned on to have met Jack.  He really did secretly love the German band and had immediately perved on their vocalist the very first time he'd seen him.  Now the object of his lust was here with him.  Too bad he seemed straight, regardless of his appearance.  Still, it was nice simply to help a fellow musician feel better and forget their troubles for a while. He opened the apartment door and immediately took off his shoes.  Jack did the same then followed him deeper into the darkened apartment. 

It was rather small in contrast to his apartment in Germany, but Jack had come to realize that space was such a commodity on the tiny island that it would have been almost impossible for anyone who wasn't a millionaire to afford a place of any real size. Hiyuu flipped on a light and motioned for Jack to have a seat on the overstuffed leather couch.  "Have seat, I get soda"  He said and left Jack to find to his seat.  Soon his host returned with some sweet looking Japanese soda and once again sat close beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, a gentle tug causing him to sigh and just give in to the embrace.  He snuggled closer and laid his head on Hiyuu's shoulder.  His gaze followed Hiyuu's hand on the neck of his drink up his arm and then back down his torso.  Admiring the costume and it's layered effect.  His eyes strayed once again to the man's crotch and there was absolutely NO doubt in this light that Hiyuu was sporting quite the boner. 

He had know.  He just HAD to know if Hiyuu was hard because he was attracted him.  Not because he really intended or wanted to do anything about it.  His ego just needed the boost of knowing he could turn on someone as beautiful as Hiyuu.  "Hiyuu-san, can I ask you question?"  Jack asked softly. 

He felt Hiyuu's head dip down, his lips soft against his hair.  "Sure". 

Jack took a long pull of his soda to settle his nerves.  "Is that..."  Jack motioned toward Hiyuu's crotch with his soda. "Because of me?"

Hiyuu stilled, the question was honest and seemed to not hold any animosity.  If Jack had noticed his erection and was offended by it ,then he expected that Jack would pull away.  He hadn't ... he'd just ... asked about it.  "It is.  You are... **_Erochikku_**... to me"  The strange word was Japanese but they way he said it ... it sounded very much like ... _erotic_.  Jack laughed softly to himself at that thought.  That Hiyuu could think he was erotic was interesting.  He'd never really thought about what he would do if another man admitted to being sexually attracted to him, he'd always been focused on the women.  And although Hiyuu had admitted it, he also hadn't tried to grope or kiss Jack.  He didn't ... well he wasn't acting like a guy about it.  Which sort of confused Jack. 

"So why aren't you kissing me? "  It just sort of slipped out.  It did.  He didn't mean to make it sound like... like he _wanted_ to be kissed and was upset that he hadn't been.  He didn't mean to make it sound like it was an invitation (even though it was). 

Hiyuu reached over and set his soda down then used one cold slim finger to lift Jack's chin.  He leaned in, hovering over Jacks lips.  "Because I wish to be ...  invited" 

Jack shivered trying to focus on Hiyuu's face hovering so close to his.  He licked his lips nervously, accidentally licking Hiyuu's too, so close was the other's mouth to his own.  That felt good, warm and soft and so very, very close.  Jack felt his eyelids flutter closed as he leaned ever so gently forward, letting his pierced lips brush Hiyuu's own.  The kiss was soft, sweet, no tongues and Jack was surprised how good it felt.  He kissed Hiyuu again, just... trying not to think about the fact that Hiyuu was a man... just enjoying the act of kissing.  Another kiss and Jack felt his lips open as his cheek was gently stroked, the soft caress of a hot tongue teasing his lips, requesting entrance.  Good god almighty, it was just kissing!   Just innocent kissing!  But Jack couldn't ever remember kissing being this sweet, this sensual.  His own traitorous cock started to swell.

Still, Hiyuu didn't try to press his advantage.  He gave Jack sweet soft kisses that were quickly becoming addicting.  Slowly tongues slipped out, teasing softly, exploring.  And Jack felt himself scoot closer to the source of those lips and the tease of that tongue.  It was almost with a feeling of disappointment that Hiyuu broke the kiss and leaned back.  " **_Erochikku..._** "  Hiyuu whispered huskily, making the word sound like a prayer. 

Jack tried to do some self-examination to look at himself and try to explain why he wasn't running away.  Why this ... this... well why whatever this was just felt so _natural_ between them.     "I've never..." He started to say, but one slender guitar calloused finger-silenced his lips. 

"I know. Is why... _just kiss._ " Hiyuu spoke softly.

Jack thought about that.   _Well_ _Damn_.  He tried to think about what he would have done had he been in Hiyuu's shoes with a pretty woman close to hand.  He wouldn't have had a shred of the self-restraint Hiyuu was showing him.  Not a freaking shred.  And for some reason, that just sort of relaxed him.  If he let this, whatever this was ... this ... _gentle seduction_ happen, then he felt like Hiyuu would take him there gently, slowly.  And with far more pleasure than he'd ever given a virgin in his own care.

Jack looked at Hiyuu, and saw him watching him with a gentle smile on the bassists face that told him he'd been happy Jack had allowed the kiss without punching him. Hiyuu had moved far enough away now, that Jack could feel the other's fingers gently teasing the back of his neck.  Gentle soothing strokes in his scalp that made his eyes flutter closed in pleasure.  "The kissing was nice."  he admitted.  Willing to admit that much. 

"We could... just... kiss"  Came the soft reply. 

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Hiyuu again.  Silent, smiling, inviting, hopeful.  And Jack was lonely enough right then to want more. More of those soft lips, that hot tongue gently exploring his own. Jack blushed but whispered " I... think I'd like that". 

Oh hell, had he really just said that?  Would Hiyuu keep it to just kissing?  And what were they going to do about that straining erection tenting Hiyuu's pants?  I mean, that had to be painful by now.  Hiyuu smiled brighter, though he made no move yet to bridge the gap between them.  "Here?  or... Bed?  Bed for... sleep.  Just for kissing and sleep.  Promise."

Fear coiled in his stomach a moment, but something in Hiyuu's look, and in his gentle patience reassured him that Hiyuu _would_ keep his promise.  If kissing was all that Jack wanted, then like as not Hiyuu would just go into the bathroom and take himself in hand.  Problem solved.  The kissing had been nice and his body was whole-heartedly in favor of a more horizontal position.  Not because it was starting to think about sex, (well, maybe a little) but because Jack was a sleepy drunk (yeah, sure).   

"Bed then, I'm sleepy"  Jack said, standing so that he couldn't lose his nerve and waiting for Hiyuu to show him the way.  Hiyuu's heart beat so hard he could feel it in his throat. He was thrilled, absolutely _thrilled_ that Jack had allowed the kiss, had _kept_ kissing him, and then had admitted that he liked it.  He couldn't believe himself when he offered just to make out, was even more shocked when Jack had accepted.  Please Gods, help him restrain himself and not let his hands roam into forbidden places.  His cock ached, but the pain served to remind him that Jack wasn't into men and that he was also a virgin.  

If the gods of fortune and passion should smile down upon him and this ended up being Jack's first time with a man, than Hiyuu vowed he'd make it a special one.  There would be no pain at all if he could help it.  And such a preparation took a LOT of patience and time to accomplish.  They had all night ... a good 6 hours at least, until they had to think about parting and Hiyuu intended to make the most of that time. 

He stood up, letting his hand fall from Jack's body reluctantly.  This time he didn't drape an arm around the other, not wanting to startle him now that he'd admitted to allowing a continuation of their sinful play.  Instead he reached out and entwined his fingers with Jacks and gently led the way.  When he reached his bedroom he quickly crossed to the dresser, pulling out two pairs of sleep pants and holding one out set to Jack.  "For sleep. For comfort."  he said.  Jack took the offered pants with a grateful sigh, he hadn't relished sleeping in his jeans and he  _definitely_ didn't want to sleep in just his underwear.  

Hiyuu motioned toward another door that was obviously the bathroom and Jack nodded "Thanks"  and went to change.  The sleep pants had to be real silk and they caressed his legs just as softly as Hiyuu's fingers had touched his nape.  He'd have to remember to buy a pair like this to wear at home (and not because they would serve as a reminder of one of the sweetest kisses of his life, oh no).  Jack paused for a minute, folding his clothes neatly on the counter, just naturally ready to sleep shirtless.  It just didn't even register to him that he might want to sleep... and kiss.... with his shirt still on.   Going back into the room his breath caught in his throat.  Hiyuu had also gotten ready for sleep.  His dark braids trailing down his bare chest.  Tattoos previously obscured by the accessories of his costume now stood out vibrant against his skin and apparently his lip wasn't the only thing that was pierced.  His right nipple was pierced with a small silver ring and a gem winked at him from Hiyuu's belly button.  An accessory that only served to draw your eye as it winked proudly surrounded by toned abs and well defined hip grooves. He'd pulled back the blankets on his bed and motioned for Jack to choose a side.  The bed was surprisingly quite large.  Large enough that sliding into it, he didn't think he'd have to worry about inadvertent spooning while he was asleep.

It was a bit nerve wracking watching Hiyuu climb in, certain movements making it painfully obvious he was still very much aroused.  At last Hiyuu drew the covers up, resting the blankets so that most of their bared chests were covered and slid close facing Jack.  A finger reached out once more, to gently stroke Jack's cheek, fingers sliding along his jaw to tangle in the nape of his neck once more.  No pressure there to make him close the gap.  Hiyuu simply laid there, smiling at him and waiting for him to close to the gap when he was ready. As if in a dream he felt himself leaning forward, a small sigh leaving his lips as pressed his lips to Hiyuu's once again. 

As before the sweet pleasure coursed through him, sweet soft kiss after sweet soft kiss, leaving him slightly dizzy.  Himself scooting slightly forward with each break for breath, until before he knew it Jack had scooted so close to Hiyuu that he could barely feel the bassists erection pressing against his abdomen.  Hiyuu's fingers stayed at his nape, soothing, teasing, _encouraging_ as the other traced feather light touches to his face and down his arm, occasionally dipping to trace his ribs.  The touch was maddeningly sweet and soothing.

Slowly the kisses deepened until Jack heard himself moan as that sinful tongue dipped in and out of his mouth, a gentle love making that was just so incredibly erotic.  Jack didn't know exactly when he'd attained his own full erection, but he had one now. The kisses continuing until Jack was panting, small sounds of pleasure escaping as he latched onto Hiyuu's mouth, seeking more of that tingle in his belly, more of the soft caress of Hiyuu's mouth.  The pleasure building until Jack felt like he would just gently explode.  Those calloused fingers still lightly stroking all the innocent places it could reach.  Jack whimpered and reached his hand into his pajamas, fisting himself with a groan.  At first the feeling that coiled in his stomach made him stroke himself fast and hard, but then he forced himself to still his hand. 

Ragged breath in his lungs as he broke the kiss and buried his head in Hiyuu's shoulder, unwilling to admit how turned on he was and equally unwilling to fully acknowledge Hiyuu's own evident desire.  He simply lifted his head and sought a softer gentler kiss.  Slowing  his hand to match the rhythm of Hiyuu's tongue in his mouth.  Dipping in and out, stroking up and down.  Rocking and licking oh so slowly, oh so deeply.  It was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. His orgasm building slowly, instead of at the breakneck pace with which he usually sought it.  With a soft cry of Hiyuu's name across his lips he came in his hand.  Embarassed and now uncertain of what to do, he just lay there, panting against Hiyuu's lips, his spunk covered hand resting on his now spent cock. 

That warm hand that stroked him so gently, trailed down his arm to his hand.  To _that_ hand, and fingers gently tugged at his wrist, urging him to lift it from himself.    He watched in detached wonder as Hiyuu brought his hand up and... and leaned his head in, tongue dipping out of his kiss-swollen lips to lap the cum from his fingers.  He licked and kissed and otherwise cleaned Jack's hand without any hint of admonition or judgment.  Jack watched as Hiyuu playfully sucked two of his fingers inside his mouth, blatantly enjoying the slide of those fingers across his tongue.  Jack felt himself growing aroused again as Hiyuu showed him in no uncertain terms that he was quite orally talented.  Not that Jack didn't already have a good idea what with the godly kisses he gave. 

The feel of Hiyuu's mouth as he gave his fingers head went straight to his jealous cock.  He wanted to feel _that_ mouth _there_.  But he couldn't just ask for that outright.  That would be like admitting that he wanted Hiyuu.  That he wanted the things Hiyuu was holding himself back from.  And he couldn't face that, not head on.  He pulled his fingers from Hiyuu's sinful mouth and kissed him.  A soft hesitant kiss of exploration, testing to see if Hiyuu would keep the pace as slow as he had felt safe with before.  He should have had no reason to worry.  Those soothing caresses resumed and Jack melted a little, his hand resting on Hiyuu's hip. Even the taste of himself on Hiyuu's tongue wasn't as unpleasant as he'd thought it would be.  For some reason, it just ramped his desire even higher. 

Eyes closed he leaned up, making Hiyuu's lips trail along his jaw into his neck.  He kneaded the back of Hiyuu's head.  "Just kisses... and light touches... just kisses... "  Jack whispered out loud, half reminding himself not to slip up and ask for more than that.  To remind himself that those things had been good so far, those things were safe and alright to accept. He felt Hiyuu's hot lips on his neck, hot tongue darting out to taste the skin there and Jack sighed melting back and pulling Hiyuu above him.  Hiyuu worshipped his skin with just as many slow gentle kisses and licks as he'd paid his mouth.  His gentle exploration was like nothing Jack had ever experienced.   Making out... 'just kissing'... was so highly underrated. If he hadn't been more stressed, He could have laid right  here and let himself be lulled to sleep just from the tender feel of this.  But sleep was not what he wanted. 

Hiyuu kept his touches and kisses light, paying only light homage to Jack's nipples though he smiled to himself when Jack arched his chest, tilting a nipple in his direction in a silent plea not to move on just yet.  And how could he deny such a sweet request?  Jack's body was as smooth and hairless as his own, the salt of his skin intoxicating.  And knowing that no other man had ever touched Jack like this thrilled him.  Gave him the resolve to stay patient and let Jack set the pace. 

He trailed his kisses lower and lower, slowly mapping every dip and curve until at last he was below Jacks navel.  The head of Jack's cock was peeking out of his sleep pants, still half aroused after his ejaculation and the stimulation of his mouth upon Jack's body.  Gently he placed a worshipful kiss to the broad head, making Jack sigh, though he heard no word of complaint.  Emboldened, gave it a small lick, moaning softly at the taste of Jack's passion that still clung to it.  He couldn't help it,  surely it was still technically a kiss and light touching to just suck on it a little? Right?  A hand threaded its way into his hair and Jack's hips bucked up, his name on Jacks lips in a soft sigh. 

He suckled on the head lightly, enjoying the feel of that heat in his mouth, the taste on his tongue.  But the rest of that glorious appendage was still hidden from view and he'd not had permission to undress, only to explore what was already bare. "Jack, please?"  He whispered.   For the first time asking for what he wanted directly. 

Oh lord, the feel of Hiyuu's mouth on him was unbelievable.  The way he... well it just... it was almost as if Hiyuu truly was _enjoying_ himself and not that he was just ... _tolerating_... the act.  So when the soft request came Jack sighed, how could he be afraid? How could he say no?  If he was truthful with himself, it was what he'd wanted in the first place when he'd asked for more than just kissing on his lips.  Reluctantly removing his hand from Hiyuu's hair he reached down, lifting up his hips to ease his pajamas away from his heated genitals. 

Hiyuu made no move shuck his own pajamas, a fact which served to reassure Jack that things would not progress beyond the boundaries he'd set.  **_Kissing.  Touching_**. Hiyuu met his eyes as he lay there at his waist.  "Only Kissing, Only Touching. Trust."  Hiyuu whispered and then he bent his head.  That soft mouth once again began gently worshiping the head of Jack's cock.  Jack sighed and gave himself up to the pleasures of the flesh.  Tried not to think too much that it was a _man_ who was making him feel this good, and yet he couldn't.  Not really, it was sort of foremost in his mind that Hiyuu was the most amazing lover he'd ever been with, and he was a _guy._  

Jack felt himself moaning, his hips arching just slightly as Hiyuu took him deeper.  Hiyuu took turns showering the length of his shaft with soft exploratory kisses and taking the shaft in his mouth, slow and deep.  Just the perfect amount of soft suction and that slow pace that reminded Jack of the way Hiyuu had made love to his mouth.  A warmth grew inside him,  that strange feeling that had been building all night only getting stronger by the minute.  Jack's hips rocked gently, meeting every dip of Hiyuu's mouth with growing pleasure.  He couldn't ever remember receiving a blow job that was this slow and gentle, but that's part of what made it the best experience of his life.  It made him savor each sensation. The growing wet heat as he slid slowly into Hiyuu's mouth, the other taking him deeper and deeper until he'd taken all of him.  The loss of heat when Hiyuu's mouth left him to pepper kisses, small sucks and licks, to the pulsing vein that ran along the underside of his shaft that made him whine with pleasure.  He almost didn't want it to end but the pleasure was coiling once again, too soon in his opinion, far too soon.  But he felt it coming.  "Hiyuu... Hiyuu..."  he chanted softly "I'm gonna...."  he whispered trying to warn the other but Hiyuu's just _hummed_ and increased the pace of the bobbing of his head.  The vibrations sent him hurtling over the edge and his orgasm hit him hard causing his hips to buck harshly, sending his shaft to bump hard against the back of Hiyuu's throat a few times as Jack's body seized with the  power of his release.  And through it all, Hiyuu had not come off, he'd taken all that Jack's body had dished out, gently suckling every last drop from Jack's shaft before letting it fall from his lips. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Hiyuu." Jack said, trying to apologize for making Hiyuu deep throat him like that, as well as swallow.  

Hiyuu simply leaned up and placed a finger to his protesting lips.  ".... **_Erochikku...."_** Hiyuu purred before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, not making Jack taste his own cum, but simply offering a soft reassurance that Hiyuu wasn't mad he'd lost control.  Jack's hands threaded into his hair, pulling him down, deepening the kiss.  The musky flavor of his sex only increasing Jack's arousal as tongues tangled once again.  Jack was panting when the kiss finally broke, Hiyuu smiling down at him.  He could not fathom those soft looks.  They were ... they made him feel warm and safe and oh so desired. 

A guilty blush flushed his cheeks as he glanced between them, his own spent cock laying flaccid on his hip, while Hiyuu **_still_** sported an erection that seemed to have lost none of its enthusiasm since the cab ride over.  "You need to cum, it's not fair"  Jack whispered.  Hiyuu had given him two orgasms already and hadn't even cum once.  Hiyuu dipped his head, hiding his face from Jack, but Jack could feel the other trembling.

Jack gently pushed Hiyuu, leaning up so the other was forced to lie back and Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  "Just kissing.  Just touching.  I can do that for you, Hiyuu.  I can make you feel good too."  Jack whispered, confident he could do that much even if he couldn't give Hiyuu head.  He could kiss the other,  he could explore Hiyuu's body with lips and tongue and light fingers they way the other had done with him.  And that had felt so nice hadn't it?  Jack sat up, one hand trailing down Hiyuu's torso to rest on his hip, fingers toying hesitantly with the hemline of his pajamas, a small moist spot paying homage to the fact that Hiyuu had been enjoying himself so far, though he'd yet to release fully.  "But we'd better take these off first though."  Jack commented. 

Hiyuu's hand reached up to caress Jack's arm, making sure that it was real and that Jack was really touching him.  Hiyuu reached down and lifted his hips, easing the pajamas from off his aching member.  He'd never been so hard for so long, but it was so incredibly worth it to have won Jack's trust and willing participation.  Even if it never moved beyond this, this simple touching, it would be enough.  More than enough.  He hissed a soft sigh when the cold air hit his over sensitive member, kicking to divest himself of the pajamas before laying back to give Jack time to process the sight before him. 

Hiyuu was ... _well endowed_.  His shaft was both thicker and longer than Jack's, though not... porn sized.  And... **_oh my_**... it seemed Hiyuu had quite the thing for piercings.  On the top, A thick piercing curved upwards in a crescent tipped by smooth beads just behind the ridge of his Glans.  And underneath were spaced 3 more straight barbells, their beads smaller than the piercing on the top.  Jack winced, "That ... had to fucking **_hurt_** " 

Hiyuu laughed softly.  "Yes, but ... is not **_for_** me.   Is for... To pleasure lover."  Well, the theory had to be the same.  Lip piercings not only felt good for the wearer but for the one being kissed, the same could be said for tongue piercings.  It should hold for genital ones too but still... _ouch_.  Just. **_OUCH_**!  There was no way Jack was prepared to ... well to get anywhere _near_ that, so he just shuddered and leaned up to kiss Hiyuu, seeking the calming effect that could be found there.  It was hard to be scared of Hiyuu's dick when he lost himself in the soft comfort of his lips.  Jack felt himself slide back into that warm emotion where he was safe and gently desired.  Hiyuu had not demanded that Jack touch him, Jack had offered and the beautiful bassist was so vulnerable to him now. 

Jack leaned down and placed a warm kiss to Hiyuu's neck.  "Just kissing"  he whispered, remembering that kissing was  _nice_.  And safe. (and fun, mustn't forget fun)

"Just kissing"  Hiyuu confirmed quietly.  Soft fingers that had never played an instrument ghosted along Hiyuu's arms. 

"And touching.  Just kissing and touching."   Jack reaffirmed.  Touching was nice too, and he had to admit a growing curiosity in the pattern and texture of Hiyuu's skin.  A hand threaded softly into the nape of his neck and Jack purred at the reassuring touch. 

Hiyuu's softly whispered "Yes, just that." urged him on. 

Once again giving Jack control over _when_ and _if_ they would proceed.  Jack couldn't help but smile against Hiyuu's skin.  A rising childlike glee arose in him at being given permission to explore such forbidden and beautiful territory.  With a soft giggle he traced the intricate lines of the tattoo on Hiyuu's arm with his finger as his lips mapped the other's collar bone.  Tongue lathing and softly sucking on that swell at the base of Hiyuu's throat above his collar bone causing the other to arch his neck and moan loudly, muttering something in Japanese that Jack didn't understand.  Fingertips traced lines of defined muscle and bone, blazing a path for lips to follow.  Occasional soft moans falling from Hiyuu's lips, fingers in his scalp tightening in pleasure as attention was paid to some particular spot.  For Jack it quickly became a fun game of finding out what caused the other to arch, to moan, and especially to make those fingers tighten their grip. 

Jack giggled softly, huffing against Hiyuu's skin, pleased that Hiyuu was finally getting the attention he deserved and that Jack was having so much fun doing it.  Laughed at himself for enjoying it, and at the butterflies that flipped and jumped in his stomach.  Lips and tongue toyed with Hiyuu's nipple piercing until the other started panting and whining, his hips rocking gently upwards in a clear signal that there was a _reason_ his nipple was pierced.  It made Jack curious about the navel piercing.  Would playing with that bring Hiyuu as much pleasure as playing with his nipple had been?   Jack was determined to find out, something about making Hiyuu squirm beneath him feeding his male ego. 

Jack  kissed his way a bit lower, but that pierced shaft was looming a bit too close for his comfort.  Very carefully he poked a finger out, nudging it off the side then snatched his finger back as if it might bite him.  Hiyuu started laughing at him and Jack shot him a wounded look.  "Hiyuu!"  he whined.  He was trying to be considerate, and Hiyuu was making fun of him.

But he eyed the thing warily making it sure it wasn't going suddenly come alive and smack him on the back of the head.  Hesitantly he lowered his head to Hiyuu's skin, sighing when he wasn't attacked by an engorged phallus and went back to happily exploring Hiyuu's body. He had such fun playing with the belly button stud Hiyuu had hidden there.  He dipped his tongue inside that tiny orifice and rolled the stud on his tongue secretly enjoying the way Hiyuu whined in pleasure.  It served him right for laughing. 

Jack left his torture of Hiyuu's navel to follow one of his prominent hip grooves down to where the pubic hair started to tickle his tongue and then he backed away.  He had never been a fan of pubic hair, not even on women.  Upon closer inspection, and really it was so close! Jack noticed that either Hiyuu had naturally hairless balls ... or he shaved.  Something Jack had never contemplated doing until now.  He thought about how fun it was to play with his own balls while masturbating, how much more tender the hairless spots were.   What if it was that nicely tender _all over_? ooh, He was sooooo shaving when he got home.

Jack at last turned his attention to Hiyuu's shaft. Tentatively he nudged it back to center, then sat there contemplating it.  The shaft was impressive.  Girthy, and road-mapped with engorged veins.  The silver accessories only adding ... well _something_ into the way it looked that made it seem supremely masculine.  It made his own penis feel downright girly in comparison.   He mentally face-palmed himself at that last thought, there was nothing girly about a penis, that was why girls didn't have them.  Still his gaze travelled up the shaft and finally settled on the head.  He shifted to look at it closer.  _Graceful_ was the only word he could come up with to describe it,  for it tapered to an angled point that would serve to make it easier to take.  You'd get to just experience it all in a smooth progression instead getting slammed with all that girth at once.  It was really ... _considerate_?... of God to provide that feature to such an endowment.

He leaned closer and sniffed at the engorged flesh, somewhat fascinated by it.  It didn't smell bad.  Perhaps just a bit muskier than Hiyuu's normal scent.  Tentatively he placed a soft kiss to the shaft, giggling at how **_hot_** the silky skin felt against his lips.  He placed another soft kiss to it, hearing a soft pant emit from Hiyuu.  Soft kiss.  Soft kiss.  There was a _lot_ of shaft to kiss, and when his lips encountered the piercings he stopped.  Let his lips rub experimentally against them, quite enjoying the feel.  It was sort of like kissing a pierced lip.  And he remembered how good it had felt to kiss Hiyuu's lips, so he pressed another one, this time sneaking a small lick. 

Hmm... well it just tasted like...  _skin_.  He'd expected it taste like... well to taste like _cock_.  But what did cock _really_ taste like?  Perhaps it was supposed to taste like cum?  Which Jack would have said he never wanted to try, but he had to admit the taste of his own cum on Hiyuu's tongue hadn't been disgusting.  Not that he wanted to have Hiyuu cum in his mouth, He didn't, and besides he didn't think he had that much talent in him, to give Hiyuu an orgasm from his inept oral explorations.

Jack gave it another lick, then arched his eyebrows in surprise.  Oooh... those piercings felt good on his tongue, the contrast between cold and hot, metallic hard and velvet soft were an interesting texture he'd never encountered before.  And next thing he knew he was happily french kissing those three little barbells until he felt Hiyuu's hips start to buck and he glanced up to see Hiyuu white knuckling the comforter and panting.  He didn't think he'd hurt the bassist or surely he would have shoved Jack off.  "You okay?"  he asked, to which Hiyuu only nodded and whined something incoherent in Japanese. 

Satisfied, he went back to his examination of Hiyuu's cock.  The piercings up the back of the shaft had been fun to play with, even more fun than Hiyuu's navel piercing or, dare he think it?  _Better_ than Hiyuu's nipple.  So that made him look at the _other_ piercing, the larger one that graced the head of Hiyuu's cock.  And suddenly, he wanted to play with that one too.  He grazed a knuckle along the base of the shaft, kind of liking the heat there, for Hiyuu's shaft felt so much hotter than his own.  Taking the shaft in his hand he turned it this way and that, sort of ... taking it all in.  It was heavier ... far heavier than his own, but then Hiyuu had to be close to twice Jack's size so physics alone would make it heavier.  He bent his head, his bangs falling forward to brush his hand, letting his tongue reach out to fondle the heavy curved piercing.  Lips followed closely after as he rolled it on his tongue and lipped it drawing soft moans and words from Hiyuu with every tug.  Emboldened by the heat and feel of that piercing Jack gently let that long tapered head enter his mouth. 

His mind pointedly ignored the fact that it was a cock, over his mouth's enjoyment of the heat of it, the texture of the soft sheath over firm foundation and the lovely feel of that piercing rubbing his hard palate.  He made a little pleased sound around the head when he heard Hiyuu shout his name.  It startled him so much that he jerked back, and just in time too.  For Hiyuu shot his load seconds after he gotten out of the line of fire.  Jack burst out laughing as he wiped his spunk covered hand on the bed.  "Oh my GOD I just gave head!  And You CAME!"  for some reason those facts combined to create an extremely hilarious accomplishment.  He climbed up Hiyuu's body, happily triumphant that he wasn't a complete selfish bastard,  and placed a giggling kiss to those plush lips.  A kiss that quickly deepened until both of them were moaning and panting. 

Jack stretched his body out over Hiyuu's letting his nude weight rest on Hiyuu's long body .  Both were half spent and half aroused and the feeling of being pressed this close made that strange feeling flip in Jack's stomach once again. His fingers delved under Hiyuu's pillow as he sought another kiss, soon brushing something cold and hard.  Curious he drew the bottle out.  Lube.  He ... stared at it ... his fingers curling and uncurling, his body shifting slightly over the others.  What if... what if they touched each other?  At the same time?  _Just touching.  Just kissing_.  Warm slick fingers sliding against orgasm buzzing skin?  Jack slid off of Hiyuu's body, the other's eyes tracking him and that bottle of lube.  He offered the bottle to Hiyuu.  "Just touching.  Just kissing.  Together?"   Jack asked softly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and desire. 

A soft sigh escaped Jack's lips as that hand found its way under his head to the back of his nape again, and he mirrored the move, scooting closer.  They lay like that, bodies close, simply kissing.  Just kissing for a while.  Then Jack's hand started lightly touching up and down Hiyuu's arm, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips when Hiyuu mirrored him, yet again allowing Jack to lead them at his own pace.  He let his hand trail backwards to gently stroke Hiyuu's spine and all but arched back when Hiyuu's warm fingers stroked up his spine.  Oh my that was nice, and Jack quickly learned to direct Hiyuu's hand to touch and stroke innocently all the places it felt nice to be lightly soothed that way. 

He even let his hand stray between them, tracing along ribs and hip bones, leaning back so he could touch Hiyuu's shaft again.  Ohh yeah that felt nice, Hiyuu's hot fingers ghosting warmly across him like that.  It would feel even better all slicked up with warm lube.  Jack reached over for the liquid and popped the cap, first squirting some into his own hand, and then into Hiyuu's waiting one.  He sort of really appreciated the silence.  Appreciated that Hiyuu didn't make him feel so self-conscious by speaking.  Warming the liquid against his palm, Jack coated his fingers then sought Hiyuu's lips once again.

Soft kisses and warm tongues accompanied a leisurely exploration of regions below.  Each moaning softly at the touch of a strangers fingers upon their most tender areas.  Jack explored Hiyuu's baby smooth testicals, rolling them in his palm, enjoying the sensation of the same thing being done to him.  Damn but this was awesome.  It was kind of like masturbating himself, only better because the hand fondling him was warmer than his own and had a delicious texture that just felt amazing.  He was curious though, and curiosity being the murderer of cats that it is,  led him to delve his light exploratory touches further back than he had ever explored personally.

He rubbed his warm slick fingers on the slightly raised area just behind Hiyuu's balls that marked the area of his taint, gasping a surprised "ooh!"  when Hiyuu's fingers gently mirrored his own and touched him there.  It wasn't a bad ooh, more like " _oh my god does that feel nice_ "  ooh!.  Scooting a mite bit closer, mindless (mostly) of his growing erection pressing into Hiyuu's abdomen.  Actually secretly liking the soft heat of Hiyuu's shaft as it rested perfectly against his hip groove.  He buried his head in Hiyuu's shoulder blushing madly as he let his fingers ghost further back,  to lightly trace across Hiyuu's entrance.  That was what gay men did right?  That was where they had sex.  And not that Jack was gay, but he knew that Hiyuu must be at least bisexual, so touching him there would be a nice thing to do for Hiyuu right?  (Nope, totally not doing that because he wants to know what it feels like to be touched there without asking for it, nope.)

But hoo boy.  oh my.  oh... oh ... _oh yeah_... Damn that felt good.  In a very weird way, but very,  _very_ good.  Very _nice_.  His breath studdered in sharp pants as he rubbed a bit harder, groaning when Hiyuu mirrored him, granting him even more of that sinful stimulation.  Experimentally he applied pressure to the opening, not really trying to penetrate, just testing himself to see if the pressure felt as good as rubbing at it.  A warm finger pressed against him, careful not to do more than it was mirroring.  Oh... oh yeah the pressure felt good and he felt Hiyuu's body relax almost sucking him in.  He rubbed some more, enjoying the feel of Hiyuu's fingers back there, then repeated the pressure.  He felt his own body relax, a pleasant thrill running through him at the unexpected hot touch to tender nerves.  He added a bit more pressure allowing his finger sink in just a bit more perhaps as deep as his nail.  A similar hot digit easing just inside his entrance.  He waited for pain, but none came.  Just that  weird ... _nice._.. feeling. 

Jack groaned with how good this light sinful touching felt.  He didn't even care if it made him seem wonton.  He leaned back and captured Hiyuu's lips again, his finger just still, just inside the other while he let himself just enjoy the feeling of something strange at the entrance to his ass that just felt so damn good.  Hiyuu's tongue made sweet love to his mouth so sensually that his hips started to rock and he gently moved his finger in mimic of Hiyuu's tongue.  Oh _damn_... he pressed a little more, sliding his finger even deeper into Hiyuu's passage, that mirrored warm pressure sinking deeper into him.  Panting slightly, whimpering small moans of pleasure into Hiyuu's mouth as the kiss deepened, and so did their fingers inside of each other.  And all too soon that delicious pressure, that wonderfully sinful caress was not enough.  Jack sort of knew what he wanted, but he hesitated to ask for it.  Deciding that he was certain Hiyuu would finally speak up if he didn't like what Jack was doing, Jack pulled his finger out.  Hiyuu did the same.  Rubbing the teased entrance hard with his fingers, he held two together and pressed again, testing, questioning.  Hiyuu moaned, clearly wanting the invasion, but he listened to his own body.  Gently he pressed forward, assessing the pressure to his own anus... it was pleasant.   The tip of one finger sinking in and then the other as his body started... doing something that felt strange but good.  Like a fish mouth opening and closing, it was like his anus was lipping Hiyuu's fingers, testing them to see if they were welcome or not. 

Jack applied more pressure, his anus fluttering around Hiyuu's fingers in a way that almost tickled.  Realizing that this probably wasn't going to hurt as much as he thought it would, and looking forward to more of the stimulation he'd received earlier, Jack slowly seated his fingers in one long slow stroke, pressing relentlessly forward.  and Oh My GOD did it feel good.  A bit of a strange stretch but it wasn't unpleasant, not really.  In fact, it was sort of satisfying.  Jack moaned into Hiyuu's mouth, and began moving his fingers.  But then Hiyuu did something with his hand that Jack didn't .  He twisted his wrist just slightly and it felt like he'd crooked his fingers and the next time he penetrated,  Jack broke the kiss with a cry of shocked pleasure. Jack attempted to do the same thing for Hiyuu but really his concentration was shot.  From then on it was all about making Hiyuu's hand touch that spot again.  Jack rocked his hips, his hand having fallen from Hiyuu's body so he could focus on his own pleasure.  Faster, deeper, and with a twist of the wrist and Jack moaned and whimpered while staring in wonder at Hiyuu, surprise plastered on his face as Hiyuu smiled at him with knowing pleasure. 

He could feel the pleasure building, feel it coiling in his stomach and Jack needily returned his hand to Hiyuu's ass.  Eagerly he pressed a third finger slowly inside, bucking hard and deep down upon Hiyuu's hand, as he answered the challenge, a look of shock in his eyes.   Jack whined and lost all concentration on what pleasure he was supposed to be doing for Hiyuu as his body rocked back hard, taking it's pleasure of Hiyuu's hand.  Jack's head thrown back as he moaned and whimpered Hiyuu's name, his body begging for the powerful Orgasm his body instinctively knew Hiyuu could provide.  Hiyuu twisted his wrist, curling his fingers and Jack felt a final hard thrust of his hand that had Jack screaming his orgasm as his body was wracked by seizures as it clenched around Hiyuu's fingers buried so deep inside. 

Jack panted and collapsed down on Hiyuu's chest.  "well fuuuuuck me.  I mean... _damn_... just... that was so amazing, Hiyuu!  I've never cum that hard in my entire life." Jack laughed as he collapsed against Hiyuu's chest.

Hiyuu laughed softly, gently removing his hand from inside Jack's body before cradling the other close.   " **_Erochikku"..._** Hiyuu crooned, the sound mixed with awe and lust. Jack's body tingled, especially his back door, that even now missed the stimulation it had so recently received.  He could feel Hiyuu's erection pressing into him, that broadly tapered head, those tantalizing piercings that were sure to rub tingling nerves in a delightfully maddening way. 

Jack, stroked contented circles on Hiyuu's ass lifting his head to kiss Hiyuu sweetly.   "Make love to me Hiyuu.  I know it will feel so good now, right now, when my body is still buzzing." 

Hiyuu nuzzled him, nibbling at his lips.  "Only good, Jack.  Only nice.  Only... **_Erochikku..._** "  That word was purred so sensually that Jack couldn't help but feel supremely cherished and completely unafraid.  Hiyuu pulled away and Jack immediately missed the radiant heat of his body. Hiyuu fished around in his night stand drawer and returned to Jack's side with a condom in hand.  Tearing it open he eased it over his swollen shaft.  Adding a generous supply of lube to it he leaned once more over Jack, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as his hand trailed down to stroke Jack's erection.  One palm cupping and fondling Jack's balls the way he'd remembered had brought a loud moan of pleasure from his lover.  Jack opened his legs wider, inviting Hiyuu to settle between them and Hiyuu did.  The weight of the other pressing so lightly upon him, making him feel wonderful.  Hiyuu's tongue delved back into Jack's mouth as he melted into the embrace.  Jack felt the head of Hiyuu's cock press against him, gently pressing, gently testing. 

Jack's body loosened, allowing him take a small portion of the head inside without any hesitation.  Gently, oh so gently Hiyuu pressed and retreated teasing his entrance into accepting more and more of him with delicious comfort and desire for more.  Jack let out a low moan when the head finally popped past the ring of muscles at his entrance and he arched his back, the move pushing Hiyuu deeper into him.  "ooohh... Hiyuu"  he whispered, a sound of awed pleasure at the heat and intense pressure that slowly filled him until Hiyuu was seated fully. 

"Are you okay, my Jack? "  Hiyuu asked, the beautiful feel of Jack's hot tight body as it gripped him enough to make him tremble.  The look on Jack's face was priceless, just as full of wonder, and surprised pleasure and he'd hoped it would be. 

Jack nodded and then Hiyuu began to move and Jack held on for dear life.  Overwhelmed with the intensity of being filled so fully, the pressure to his bowels somehow far more pleasurable then it was painful, and oh god those piercings!  The ones on the shaft rubbed and teased his entrance with every slow thrust forward and every retreat.  The curved heavy piercing behind the head giving sinfully erotic attention to something deep inside him that had his abdomen as tight as a drum with sharp pleasure.  His breathing synchronized to every thrust and he just began to chant Hiyuu's name.  The sound seeming to encourage the bassist and soon enough he had sped up, Jack bucking and screaming and holding on tight enough to bruise but begging for more.

They came at almost the same time, Jack first, followed seconds later by Hiyuu.  Jack barely conscious, his brain and libido cuddled up, dazed and happy in a tangled heap. Hiyuu pulled gently out of Jack's body and discarded the used condom in a tissue, then curled back to Jack's side, tugging the blanket over them as he pulled Jack to once again lay upon his chest.  "Thank you Jack.  Thank you for... trust.  For ... for... beautiful   ** _Erochikku..._** "     


	2. Too good to last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just one amazing night... and dawn has to come sometime. What will happen the morning after?

Jack smiled as he sighed sleepily, snuggling into Hiyuu's warm body with no hesitation whatsoever. He’d never felt more at peace in all his life. Had never felt this sense of place, this sense of belonging, and this sense of home as he felt right now, spent and sated in Hiyuu's arms. He never would have thought he could have pleasure with a man. Never even imagined that he could have experienced the kind of ecstasy Hiyuu had given him tonight. And Hiyuu was indisputably male. Oh, clothed, he might look pretty enough to be confused with a girl, but undressed he was all glorious MALE. What did that mean? Jack didn’t want to think about it, so he just let sleep claim him as he melted into Hiyuu’s warm embrace.

 

Jack had never been a morning person and they had spent many hours exploring before they’d finally made love. So when Hiyuu gently kissed him awake it was with sleepy pleasure mixed with his normal morning bitchiness. “Good morning, my lovely Jack. I hate ... wake you, Love, but I have ... work. I have... be there at 10 and is now 8:45. You are... welcome stay ... if want. I leave key, and you use my phone to call friends, or call cab ... take back to hotel. We have show same date as your next one, but I am front row seat to your last show in Japan. I  Can … I can see you ... again... after show? I really want ... love... to say ... Sayonara. I can’t ... I have not ... proper words.  Last night... mean everything.   ** _I love you, my Jack._** I always will. I will always ... remember our pleasure.” Hiyuu bent his head and laid a supremely sweet kiss upon Jack’s sleepy lips.

Not very much of Hiyuu's soft speech sank into his sleep addled brain but he did recall something about a key and a cab and that Hiyuu intended to be front row for their last show. And Hiyuu wanted to say goodbye. God, the very thought made Jack want to vomit and it made his chest hurt terribly. He accepted Hiyuu’s sweet good morning/goodbye kiss and rolled over back into sleep. Several hours later Jack finally awakened, his body a bit sore but … aware… that he’d been quite thoroughly loved last night in the most debauched of ways. Memories swept through him, sharp and sweet. He couldn’t be embarrassed about them either. Hiyuu had been the perfect gentleman, letting Jack set the pace and Jack was a bit shocked at his own drunken initiative. Shocked more by the intense pleasure he remembered quite clearly receiving at Hiyuu’s talented hands, lips, and sinfully pierced cock. He didn’t want to think too much about what it all meant. He just relished the memory. His bandmates were all too happy to learn that he was okay. They’d seen the fallout on his facebook page and they’d been worried about him. He assured them that he was actually, okay, though lost. They contacted the studio’s translator and were able to get him back to his hotel in time to get changed for practice for the next show. Jack tried to be positive, tried to give his all to the next few shows, but his main focus was on the last one. The show he knew he’d be able to see Hiyuu at once again. It was totally stupid, their one night had been magical and there was no way that Hiyuu had meant the sweet words he’d said. But still… Jack couldn’t bring himself to deny the fact he desperately wanted to see Hiyuu again. What made it worse was that while he knew Hiyuu's address, he didn’t know his phone number, and that ate at Jack. He wanted to hear Hiyuu’s soft sweet voice in his ear, once again, encouraging him, making him feel wanted and safe and warm. There had never been any judgement in Hiyuu, only open acceptance and warm encouragement. Their night was one that would play itself out in Jack’s memories all of his days. And yet… Jack looked around and found himself drawn to no other men. Only Hiyuu stayed on his mind, and made his traitorous cock swell with aching need.

Of course, Jack refused to answer any questions about what had happened the night he’d disappeared. He’d simply said that he’d gone for a walk, got lost and made a new friend who let him stay the night. His bandmates assumed of course that he’d hooked up with some petite Japanese girl. He didn’t bother to correct them, besides it would be too hard to explain. There was simply no logical explanation for Hiyuu or their night together, and he honestly didn’t want to spoil even a second of his memories by trying to explain them to anyone. At last the final night in Japan arrived, the largest venue yet. They were booked at a famous concert stadium in Japan and they knew they’d only sold a bit less than half the seats. It was important that they put on a good show, because it could potentially boost their sales in Japan. Jack paid extra special attention to his hair, makeup, and costume because he knew – not just for the fans in general, but for one fan in particular, he had to look his best. Tonight, God willing, he’d see Hiyuu again. His body burned with a fierce need to feel Hiyuu's lips upon his own, Hiyuu's hot tongue requesting entrance, his hot calloused fingers trailing fire in their wake as they mapped Jack’s body. God help him, but he fucking _needed_  Hiyuu, and he prayed that the bassist would keep his word that he would be here tonight.

The show opened with a bit more enthusiasm than they had the other shows, each member putting that much more effort into making this final an amazing experience for their Japanese fans. While Jack tried his best to put out his best effort, his eyes scanned restlessly along the front row, seeking the pure, beautiful face he most wanted to find. His voice almost cracked with joy and desire when he found him. Hiyuu was his usual beautiful self, dressed provocatively in a tight white and black Visual Kei ensemble that made Jack fairly drool. He countenance fairly lit up as he caught Hiyuu's gaze, the love and desire in his lover’s eyes giving him even more energy to give his best show yet.  

Jack was nearly breathless and sweaty by the time they finished their second encore, exhilarated by the energy of the crowd. He’d made sure to tell security that Hiyuu was welcome to come see him backstage and he couldn’t wait to meet his lover once again. Damn the consequences, he’d never felt more loved, more cherished, or more beautiful than he’d felt in Hiyuu's arms. He wasn’t going to let himself have any doubts about how real their feelings were for each other. The band had been cooling off, chatting amiably about how well the last show had gone when Hiyuu was led shyly into their company by a security guard. Jack launched himself from the couch he’d been lounging on and gave Hiyuu a fierce hug.

“You came! “ he shouted with loud glee, his body fairly trembling with the pent up anxiety that Hiyuu wouldn’t keep his promise to come see him and say goodbye before they had to leave Japan. Hiyuu blushed as he was led into Cinema Bizarre’s dressing room, only to be quickly accosted by his lovely Jack. He’d been half afraid that Jack would have developed misgivings or even hatred for him regarding their forbidden night of pleasure, but that night was something Hiyuu would treasure in his heart forever. So it was quite a shock when Jack launched himself into Hiyuu's arms, hugging him tight, and without thought to any audience, Hiyuu placed a soft sensual kiss to Jack’s lips. A kiss that was most enthusiastically accepted as Jack held him close, one hand against the nape of his neck forcing him to deepen the kiss. When they broke for breath, Hiyuu couldn’t help but grin.

“ Oh, how I missed you, my Jack! So… no regrets?” He asked softly, his body thrumming with joy at being accepted so enthusiastically by his one-time lover. Jack blushed so sweetly, but he couldn’t allow himself to be self-conscious about it. Hiyuu was here, and in his arms and he’d called him _‘My Jack’_ once again.

Jack shook his head, “Never. My only regret is that we live 5,500 miles from each other. God! I wish… “ Jack buried his face into Hiyuu's neck unwilling to even voice that traitorous wish. It was impossible, selfish, fantastical, and impractical. Jack let himself melt into Hiyuu's embrace for a moment simply relishing in the rightness of his warm embrace. How cruel of fate to bring them together only to tear them apart a few scant days later. Strafe coughed and spoke up, the only band member able to get a hold on his shock enough to speak. No one could deny the chemistry between Jack and … whoever he was embracing. It could have been a woman or a very pretty man, but the kiss they’d shared had been exquisitely sweet and passionate. And Strafe wanted Jack to be happy,he was just as pissed as Jack about his girlfriend’s betrayal especially in such a public venue that could have a detrimental effect on Jack’s career.

“um… Jack… care to introduce us to your … special… friend? “ Jack blushed and turned to face his band, warmed by the way Hiyuu molded himself to his back, letting is chin rest playfully on Jack’s shoulder as he grinned at Jack’s bandmates.

“Oh! Ummm…. Everyone, this is Hiyuu. He’s the bassist for a band called Lycaon here in Japan. I met him a few days ago when I got lost in Kyoto. He took me back to his place to get some rest after we’d had a few drinks and since I was lost…” Jack smiled in memory and blushed, his hand’s entwining with Hiyuu's as he folded them over his waist. “I can’t explain it at all guys, but… He helped to heal my wounded heart that night, and I can’t honestly recall ever feeling so alive, so cherished, or so beautiful! Call me a fucking girl, I don’t care, and I don’t understand it, but _I really like him_. So please don’t give him shit and just let me have a few more hours with him before we leave Japan? “

His bandmates were shocked to say the least, but there was no denying the chemistry between the two, and no one could remember a time when Jack had been happier. They’d never seen him fucking glow the way he was glowing now in Hiyuu's embrace. So how could they deny his plea? Of course they couldn’t, though no doubt they’d give him shit later.

Strafe once again spoke up: “Go love your pretty man! Just don’t miss the plane on Thursday. We’ll pack your shit for you. And don’t think we won’t dig for details later!”

Jack laughed and promised not to be late. “You know I love you guys, right? You’re my family! Thank you so much for not giving me shit! I know I don’t quite understand what this is between us, but I swear to you – no one has EVER made me feel this wanted, cherished, or beautiful before. I know it’s awkward, but … _please_ … let me have this for now?”

To his surprise it was Blake that spoke up next. “You can’t help who you love, even when it doesn’t make sense. But Hiyuu, know this – I’ll track you down and beat you senseless if you hurt him. Jack has had some seriously bad luck in his life, and in love, and you’d better fucking do right by him! He’s worth so much more than a one-night-fucking-stand who’s easily forgotten!”

Jack was shocked by Blake’s tirade, he’d never thought the tiny quiet guitarist had in him to be so threatening. Hiyuu smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer into his warm embrace, his erection prominently pressing into Jack’s ass. “My Jack is my treasure. My inspiration. My greatest joy aside from music. I will never forget, nor regret, My Jack.”

Jack relaxed as it seemed no one had any overt objections to Jack having a clearly homosexual fling. Hiyuu's words were stong with conviction, and he couldn’t help melting a little into his embrace as Hiyuu voiced his strong possessive declaration. It also helped that his body was hot and hard and that Hiyuu's erection fairly distracted him from anything but the desire to be filled with that pierced appendage. Hiyuu tugged him backwards and he followed without hesitation, smiling at the cat calls of encouragement from his bandmates. Gripping Hiyuu's hand tightly he let his lover lead him out of the packed stadium to his car. Quickly they sped through the streets of the town, then back onto the highway, headed to Kyoto where they’d met. The airport in Tokyo was several hours from Hiyuu's apartment in Kyoto but they had tonight and all day tomorrow to spend together before they had to think about driving Jack to the airport. Hiyuu smiled at Jack as they drove the 2 hours back to Hiyuu's apartment.

“You don’t regret, my Jack? You will stay with me ... until you have to leave me?” Hiyuu asked, nervous and anxious at once. Their one night had been so fabulous and he desperately wanted a repeat to convince himself that it had all been real. That Jack had really been in his arms, and that he’d enjoyed being there.

Jack blushed and squeezed Hiyuu's fingers. “I can’t stop thinking about you. About how good it felt to do all the things we did together. No, Hiyuu, I have no regrets about that night, I only regret that we live so far apart. 5,500 miles apart. We’re not a famous band. I won’t be able to afford to come visit you. Even if I could, It would probably only be once every few years and that wouldn’t be fair to either of us. Still… it sucks because I meant I what I told my bandmates, Hiyuu. I’ve never felt so desired, so cherished, nor had so much pleasure and warm comfort as I had in your arms. I… I think I could fall in love with you very easily and it would break me to not be able to truly be with you. Call me selfish, but I need these next few days to lose myself in you, and to work up the courage to say goodbye. It’ll break my heart to leave Japan and you… but I don’t think I have the fortitude to handle such a long distance relationship. These next few days will have to be all we can have, Hiyuu. This time with you is the source of my deepest joy and my deepest sorrow, and the only true regret that will haunt me all of my days.”


End file.
